A Slightly Different Piece of Cake
by melody425
Summary: Imagine the scene with Jareth dressed as a beggar going a bit differently. Hoggle disappears and Sarah is left alone with Jareth for a few intense moments. The tension between them is thick and then Sarah has to escape 'The Cleaner' by herself before meeting back up with Hoggle. One-shot. Please review! I do not own Labyrinth, any of its characters, or any affiliations.


Jareth sauntered over to Sarah cockily. Even though she found him intimidating, she tried to keep her head up and make direct eye contact with him.

"And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" He purred seductively, as he leaned against the rough cave wall, looming over her.

Sarah lost her confidence and looked down for a moment, only to realize that she was now staring at a rather sensitive yet protruding area on Jareth's person. She looked back up at him rather quickly to avoid blushing and just blurted out the first phrase that popped into her head. "It's a piece of cake," she answered proudly. Sarah could hear Hoggle groan aloud at her response as Jareth narrowed his eyes at her and leaned towards her even more. Sarah instinctively took a step back.

"A piece of cake is it?" He asked rhetorically. She didn't dare answer. Sarah could feel his annoyance and frustration towards her radiating off of him in angry waves. "Well then, let's see how you do with this little slice." Jareth waved his left arm towards Hoggle quickly and just as Sarah turned her head to look at him, Hoggle disappeared.

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed angrily, hands on her hips.

"You say that so often," Jareth commented amusedly as he walked around her. "I wonder what you basis for comparison is?" He mused snarkily. "Besides, did he not just admit that he was going to take you back to the beginning of the Labyrinth?"

"Yes," Sarah replied sadly, "but…he was my only friend here."

Jareth, now standing behind Sarah, brushed her hair behind her shoulder with his hand as he whispered sensually into her ear, "I can be your friend Sarah."

She repressed a shiver. Her body felt both hot and cold at the same time under his touch. It was a strange sensation, so strange that Sarah wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "I don't want to be your friend," She replied forcefully through gritted teeth.

"Well, friendship isn't exactly what I have in mind either," he smirked, as he walked around to face her once again, "but it's a start." Jareth winked at her.

Disgusted, Sarah huffed and turned around. She began walking in the opposite direction of the Goblin King, hoping he wouldn't follow, but when she looked over her shoulder, there he was sauntering slowly behind her. However, when she turned her head back around, Jareth was somehow now standing right in front of her. Before Sarah could stop herself, she walked right into him. It was almost like walking into a solid brick wall. She bounced off of him and lost her footing. Sarah could feel herself falling backwards, so she scrunched her eyes shut, awaiting the impact of her body on the ground, but it never came. Instead, she felt strong arms wrap around her, like a vice grip, pulling her up to a standing position. But Jareth didn't stop there; he continued to pull Sarah towards him until their bodies made full contact with one another and their noses were only an inch away from touching.

Sarah's breath caught in her chest, her eyes wide at their proximity, but she still managed to squeak out a small, "Thank you."

Jareth's laughter rumbled in his chest and with being so close to him, Sarah could feel the vibrations of his laugh course through her own body. "Ever so graceful Sarah," he chuckled sarcastically; his arms relaxing slightly, but still wrapped around her waist.

Sarah waited a moment for him to release her, but he just stood there staring at her with a smirk on his lips. "Uh…" She began squirming in his embrace, "Could you let me go now…please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…alright." Ever so slowly, Jareth untangled his arms from around her waist and slowly took a small step back away from her.

Sarah immediately felt the loss of his body heat as he moved away from her and it made her want to shiver, but she swatted that feeling away in her mind. Jareth's eyes were locked onto Sarah's, his trademark smirk permanently plastered on his face as he stared her down.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, wringing her hands in front of her in nervousness.

Jareth said nothing for a moment, but then replied, "I am just waiting to see what you will do next…" He cocked an eyebrow towards her in question.

"I thought…" Sarah began, gesturing towards him.

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear," Jareth exclaimed as he cut her off. "Did you actually think I was here to help you solve my Labyrinth? If anything, I am here to distract you…and myself," he raised his eyebrows at her seductively.

"Well that's just going to be annoying," Sarah huffed.

"For you, maybe, but for me it will be entertaining. You're actually quite cute when you're annoyed." He chuckled.

"Don't call me cute!" She warned him sternly, but Jareth just laughed harder.

Fuming, Sarah began walking away from him again, but his laughter bouncing off the walls made it feel as if he was all around her. That is until she realized that his laughter was sounding more and more mechanical by the second. Turning around, Sarah gasped as she saw a giant metallic machine rushing towards her, its sharp steel points glistening as they spun.


End file.
